Cry For Help
by reneemon45
Summary: This story is basically a rewrite of claw of the wild but with a little twist. (The characters are suppose to be a bit more playful which is why humor is included)
Cry for Help

 **AN: Hey guys! How have you been? Miss me? I missed you! I know it's been a while and I'm a bit rusty but I'd really like to start writing again and I thought well… hey might as well start on fanfic right?! I mean this is where I started in the first place. Anyway I just rewatched claw of the wild so I thought I would do a bit of a rewrite although I think they might be a bit OOC but well I'll try and fix it later on. Also I'm kinda going for a bit of a goofier Sam in this one so if she stays a bit off for the rest of the story that's why.**

 **Anyway Enjoy! I own nothing!**

 _Ah I can't believe I let her talk me into this_ Danny thought _I mean I have a city to protect! I can't afford a vacation._ Yet there he was brooding on a bus with his not too friendly classmates complaining in the background, beside him was his best friend Sam Manson. She was the devil that had forced him to come in the first place. Danny frowned as he thought of the all too familiar memory.

" _But Danny you have to go! It'll be no fun without you!" Danny glanced at his friend who was currently stalking him home. Her hands were folded in a prayerful position while her eyes held a pleading gleam. This would've been cute if she wasn't so insistent. He continued walking in hopes that she would give up, to no avail._

 _She raced in front of him making him stop dead in his tracks. "Sam" he growled "How many times do I have to tell you? I can't, I won't and I don't want to go!"_

 _Sam frowned and turned her gaze to the ground "But if you don't go than…" she sighed "we'll be apart all summer"_

" _Sam it'll be fine we've been apart before" Danny cringed as she sighed once again "Besides I'm sure you'll have tons of fun without me" he gave her a small smile as he punched her shoulder lightly._

 _She recoiled from his touch, her eyes not leaving the pavement. It was quiet and all he could hear was her faint breathing. In and out. In and out. In and… out? Suddenly it was even quieter than before. There was no birds flying above them, no cars filling the streets and no breath escaping the goths lungs._

" _Sam are you okay?" Danny said as he tilted her face up "Sam?" her eyes were closed obviously avoiding eye contact and her face was turning a light shade of blue._

 _He stared at her for a moment before flicking her on the forehead causing her to stumble away from him. She gasped slightly and turned away from him in an attempt to keep her cool._

 _With her plan foiled she knew she only had one strategy left. Since begging and pouting didn't work she had to use her deadliest weapon which was purely reserved for her best friend. The clingy tactic._

 _She smirked for a moment and without any hesitation she waltzed back to him but this time just a bit closer than usual. He looked taken back for a moment before she frowned once again and rested her head on his chest. She could feel his body stiffen under her before he loosely wrapped his arms around her._

" _Hey Sam?" he said softly as he rested his head on hers._

" _Yeah Danny?" she smiled into his chest knowing that she had won this battle._

" _First of all thank you for the hug, second I'm not falling for it this time hun" The last word rang in her ears. She could basically feel the sarcasm oozing from his mouth. Was it true? Had her tactics failed after all? She could feel his grip tighten as he playfully bonked their heads together._

" _Ow" she said as she squirmed in his grip "Well now you have to go or I'll charge you for assault"_

 _He scowled keeping the girl locked in his grasp "No Sam I really can't go and nothing you say can change that."_

" _Well I'm sorry if I wanted to be with you this summer" She mumbled as she pushed him away._

 _Danny froze as a winded feeling took him over. She said that right? I didn't mishear did I? Sam shrank back slightly her face a pretty shade of pink as she clumsily kicked invisible stones._

 _Before Danny could help himself he found words rushing out of his mouth "Of course I wanted to be with you too! But I can't leave! I have uh you know the city to protect and um ghosts to catch but well if that wasn't in the way I would spend all my time with you"_

 _Sam blinked a bit and let out a giddy laugh as he tried to cover up his blatant outburst. "I mean no Sam I am not going camping and that's uh final?"_

 _It was then that he realized he had lost the battle._

He shook his head and glared at the girl. After that she had become insufferable, she would bat her eyes at him, send him air kisses and giggle whenever he walked by. At first the attention was nice but after a while he noticed she was doing it in a vain attempt to get him to go on the trip. _This girl… She's such a pain_ Danny frowned as he bumped shoulders with her earning a nice squeak from the girl.

She stopped to scowl at him for a moment but then casually went back to her conversation with Tucker. He smiled lightly as he watched the girl beam with excitement. It was interesting to say the least, neither him nor Tucker were used to such a happy Sam. Danny shook his head for a moment when he realized he was staring and turned his attention to the window.

He could feel her presence so clearly and it made him squirm. She was so close yet somehow far. The air was tight whenever they got too close, he started twiddling his thumbs. When had he become so aware of her? It was like everything she did had some sort of impact on him. Why did this happen?

"Right Danny?" he barely registered her words before he realized she had been talking to him for a few minutes now. Okay maybe he wasn't _that_ aware.

"Huh uh sure" he said dismissively as he willed his focus to be on the horizon out the window.

Whatever he said yes too seemed to please her because she smiled and squeezed his arm before turning back to Tucker "See Tuck even Danny agrees with me"

Tucker simply snorted and put his earphones in, probably in an attempt to block out the overly excited Goth girl. Which in turn put Danny in full focus.

She immediately beamed at him as she grabbed his hands and enthusiastically started talking about nature once again. With their techno friend distracted Danny took the opportunity to completely engage himself in her rantings. He wasn't used to getting so much information thrown at him at once. She had started off talking about different flowers in the area, than she jumped to herbs and berries that apparently had amazing qualities and lastly she spoke of a waterfall that was near the campsite.

Even though the bus ride was long Danny already decided that the trip was worth it if only to see his friend so happy.

"Hey uh Danny?"

"Yeah? What's up?" he smirked as she moved a bit closer.

Sam gave a small yawn as she rested her head on Danny's shoulder "I just uh wanted to thank you for coming. It means a lot to me. I'll make sure this trip is great… I promise"

He smirked as she slowly drifted into sleep. Danny smiled to himself as he etched even closer to her. Laying his head on hers he too fell asleep.

 **Authors note: Okay wow I am sooooooooooo rusty but this is also my first time doing a whole story in third person so that might be why. Please feel free to give me pointers on this type of writing style and don't be afraid to point out any punctuation problems. I'm really bad for those. Anyways hope you liked it! Review okay? I love feedback!**

 **Have a good one guys!**


End file.
